


《安全距離》

by yuin0501



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuin0501/pseuds/yuin0501
Summary: 情人節特別短文*已交往但沒同居，兩人都自己住
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 11





	《安全距離》

**Author's Note:**

> 大家情人節快樂~~~

情人節，讓情侶們在這365日內擁有機會更熱情的宣洩感情的日子。  
對於藝人來說，不外乎是說說寵粉的情話，和平常沒什麼兩樣，只是有了選項給自己挑著說罷了。

公司安排他們休息，李抒澔沒過情人節的習慣，即便和金建學交往後有開始特別注意這些特殊節日，算著哪幾天可以放縱自己，但那也是晚上的事了。

這天他沒打算轟轟烈烈的過，照例把金建學給約出來，不浪漫，就是打網遊慶祝。  
聽說最近開了間設備好網路跑得快的店，李抒澔垂涎很久了，今天終於是有機會體驗，他起了個大早，心血來潮給自己做了早餐，甚至還有空餘時間給自己在家裡做健身。

他們約的是下午五點的事。  
金建學是個會賴床的人，於是李抒澔養成提早起床的習慣，總會早兩小時打電話給金建學。  
而今天在兩小時來臨前，李抒澔手機就響起。

對面傳來稍微虛弱的聲，混雜著鼻音，顯得原本就說不清話的他話語更朦朧了。

“哥我可能沒辦法陪你去PC室了。”  
“不能什麼？” 李抒澔開啟擴音，耳朵貼近出聲口。  
“我有點……燒。” 金建學刻意提高音量，但這舉動並沒增上多少幫助。

似是了解到李抒澔有聽沒有懂，金建學自己掛斷這時常剛好落在2分14秒的電話。

什麼啊？就這麼掛斷電話。  
還掛在14秒，不是整數看的好不舒適。  
李抒澔盯著螢幕上方寫著小雞仔三字的視窗，不懂金建學打電話的目的。

把手機塞進褲子口袋，既然不知道怎麼回事，去他家把他拖出來不就好了嗎？  
李抒澔在玄關勾著鞋後方的小拉環，臀部那的手機忽地震動兩下。  
他坐在玄關鞋櫃旁，靠著櫃子查看訊息。

「我發燒了，不能陪你去PC房，你也別來。」

原來是為了讓自己理解才換打字嗎，那距離他摸索家裡各種事物再走到玄關換上鞋子的時間至少有五分鐘，打這串字耗那麼久，大概是燒的挺嚴重。

看完訊息不阻礙自己要去對象家一事，但在抵達前需要去藥局買點東西。  
於是李抒澔起身取走鞋櫃上小盤內的鑰匙，就這麼出門去了。

-

李抒澔買完藥品抵達金建學家前晃去附近的便利商店買了幾瓶能量飲，還買了幾盒微波飯，和一小包鹽。

提上大包小包的走上大樓階梯，搭上電梯，站在對象大門前，放下那些食材和藥品。  
他搜索著急忙出門便隨便亂塞的，那把剛交往沒多久金建學就打給他的鑰匙。

“建學？金建學？” 開門後李抒澔試探性的開口，怕是對方聽不見，又提高了音量。  
“小雞仔！！！”

平常說這句的時候金建學是會衝出來罵人的，但今天格外寧靜，沒人在家一樣。  
他走到平時金建學習慣待著的房間門前，裡面除了啞鈴和各式各樣的體育器材外，沒任何一個人影。

那就是在臥室了。  
李抒澔悄悄開了一個門縫。

原先就陰暗的房間讓門口透進的光格外刺眼，金建學艱難的睜開一隻眼。  
眼前模糊的畫面有個人形，那個人手上還提著各種大小的塑膠提袋。

“我都聽到了……你來幹嘛。” 金建學伸出一隻手，費力的抹一把眼好讓自己看的比較清晰後，那人的形逐漸放大。

“來過情人節啊。” 李抒澔坐在床邊一角，答非所問道，他抓起被角。  
“不是說笨蛋不會感冒嗎？”

裡面也沒穿件衣服，不感冒才怪。  
他掖好被子，又把金建學的手取出來。

“你要是想來吵架的話，滾。” 金建學有氣無力的話聲讓他原本的魄力扣了不少。

“這不行，我有備而來的。” 他彎下身，取出退燒藥。  
“要你自己吃還是我親口餵你？” 說的同時他彎起彎月般的雙眼，勾上幾分嘴角，開玩笑的語氣搞的金建學想發火又發不上。

金建學閉上眼，聽見塑膠袋摩擦的聲音，而後感覺到自己被枕起來，嘴邊還有冰涼的觸感。  
睜開雙眼，是李抒澔把藥和水給遞上了。

“我自己吃就好，你別靠我太近。” 金建學接下水瓶，發現自己病到沒多少力氣舉這沒多少重量的瓶子，但又不想麻煩人，手就這麼抖著。

見狀，李抒澔瞥幾眼他顫抖的手，不拆穿他的說，  
“哦，那我去給你煮個白粥，晚點退燒後記得出來吃？”   
“哦對了，我差點忘記這個。” 他從床角坐近一些，到金建學腰側處停下，彎下腰撐著床，一口吻上對方的唇。  
吻越來越烈，像是要吸走對方的氧氣般，金建學下意識的把手緩緩伸進李抒澔的衣服內，撫著他背後的線條。  
房內頓時只剩接吻的水聲和喘息，就在金建學將手往上要順勢把對方衣服脫下時，  
“我看你根本沒病，還想做下去？” 李抒澔停下這猛烈的吻，用手背抹去方才接吻流下的銀絲，接著把衣服拉回來對象家前原有的模樣。

“病人好好當病人。” 李抒澔從褲子口袋取出一個退熱貼，撕下護膜後撩開金建學的瀏海，一把貼上他的額頭。  
“我這只是補今天沒做上的，下次……” 順著他的身體線條，李抒澔隔著一條棉被，手落在金建學的大腿跟處。  
“記得補回來給我。” 

語畢，起身抱起一兩包的袋子，李抒澔就這麼瀟灑的轉個身闔上房門。

-

金建學不知道自己昏迷多久，醒來後外頭已是一片昏暗。  
坦白說李抒澔帶來的藥確實有發揮效用，但睡了那麼久，腦袋昏昏沉沉的。

他拿上手機，起身開門，撫著牆走到客廳，桌上放著一鍋粥和一張紙條。  
金建學開了鍋蓋，舀一勺進碗，喝了一口。

嗯，味道剛好。  
他放下碗，發病讓他的食慾也降下不少，他沒想到這一小勺的粥居然能讓他如此有飽足感。

眼角餘光瞥見那還沒閱讀的紙條，金建學捏起紙條的一角，發現紙條背後似乎還黏著什麼東西，多少有點重量。

「退燒了打電話給我。  
當然想直接來我家也可以哦♡ 」

他翻到背後 — 一個保險套。

“這瘋子……” 金建學勾起嘴角，開啟聊天介面，點下通話鍵。

“醒了，晚上有空吧？”


End file.
